A Time for Fun
by Le Luverly Zero
Summary: In which Devin blushes like a school girl, Nicu feels mischievous, and.... well, and nothing. That's pretty much it. Slash. Crack for my amusement. Reviews tickle me.


Bound: So basically, when it comes to the Gaia storyline, I hate that the whole Devin/Lance thing isn't going anywhere. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Devin sighed in frustration as he excited Barton Jewelers. A shipment of Skin Tyte's nose chains had gotten mixed with Agatha's order of earrings. Natasha had been too lazy to go to Barton and switch their boxes and had refused to let Devin call Lance because she didn't want to clean the blood off the floor when Devin got his inevitable nosebleed.

So here Devin was, walking the streets of Barton with a box tucked under his arm. It was dark and not too many people were running around. The last time he had been in this town there hadn't been nearly so many guards. With all the animated running around it was best not to take chances anyways. Durem was doing much of the same.

In fact, Durem was supposed to be closed off but a few of the towns residents new how to get in and out. It was a pain in the ass and Devin was grateful that the package was as small as it was. He adjusted his hoodie to hide his face as best as possible, it wouldn't do for the Barton Regulars to recognize him. Agatha wouldn't say anything because it would most likely cut her and Edmund off from exchanging information,

Devin was nearing the exit that would take him to Zen Gardens. Through the forest on the other side of the gardens was an obscure trail that would lead him home. Devin could tell the guards at the gate were watching him and forced his body to relax so that it looked like he belonged there.

Every step was getting Devin closer to the gate and he was so intent on leaving that he didn't notice anything else. So when a voice spoke from right next to him, saying he was startled would be an understatement.

"Well, hello there." The voice spoke right next to his ear, and Devin almost dropped the box as he scrambled back step. Standing where Devin had been a moment earlier was a man that he hadn't seen in almost a year, since the Rejected Olympics.

"Nicolae," Devin nodded his head in greeting.

"Devin," Nicu sauntered forward and slung an arm around said man's shoulders. Nicolae led them both back towards his makeshift shop as he continued to speak, "Now we both know you shouldn't be here, but since you're such a valued customer I'd never turn you in."

Devin rolled his eyes. Just like Nicu to do anything he could for a few gold. They had only personally met a few times, but Natasha had badmouthed him enough the summer before. Honestly, she should have known the necklace was stolen.

"So what can I get an old friend to help make his journey easier?"

Devin's eyes darted towards the guards who were just a few yards away. They almost seemed to be staring at him in sympathy after seeing him apprehended by the notorious seedy salesman. The man knew he was going to have to buy something to get away, but Devin almost never walked around with gold on his person. Instead he resorted to other tactics.

"You know, Nicolae, Luca is still looking for you." Devin hid a smirk as the other man's eyes widened.

Nicu took the wheat stalk out of his mouth and gestured his arms in an oddly composed, freaked out fashion. Devin couldn't resist the small bark of laughter that left his mouth.

Steadily Nicu returned to his old self. He had yet to be able to sell something to Devin, but one day he would get the tattooed man to purchase something of his. However today would not be the day, instead today was the day Nicolae got a little revenge. Immediately he pulled what he hoped was a suave look onto his face. He leaned forward and grabbed the box out of Devin's grip and set it on the ground.

When he stood back up, Nicu was much closer to Devin. Yes, he was violating the other man's personal space. Nicolae had seen first hand how easily flustered Devin got and he intended to enjoy it. Nicu was a fraction on an inch taller than Devin, and stared intently into the younger man's red eyes.

A red blush that was a shade lighter than Devin's skin creeped up across his face. Devin had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that Nicolae was very close to him. Devin looked down to break the eye contact…And Oh God, had Nicu always worn the front of his shirt unbuttoned like that?

"Why don't you stay in town a bit longer," And Devin knew that Nicolae's voice wasn't usually that husky. Said man leaned forward a bit to whisper in his ear. "They'll be changing shifts soon and it will be easier for you to leave."

Devin couldn't speak (he just knew that his chakras were out of whack) and so he nodded from below his hood. If he had looked back up he would be able to see the evil grin taking part on his companions face. Nicolae took Devin's hand and led him inside the shop. He guided the younger man to sit on the stool before sitting himself on the counter in front of him.

"So, Devin," The name rolled on Nicu's tongue, "How are things in Durem." Nicolae's hand shot forward and pulled down Devin's hood to reveal his artful face in all its glory.

Devin ran his hand over his (mostly) smooth head and tried to compose himself. Nicolae was leaning forward with his elbows on is knees, and their faces were only inches apart. Devin felt almost naked without the hood covering him.

"As well as can be expected."

Outside a couple of Gaian's walked past. The were laughing loudly about something that had happened in the forums that day. Devin was thankful for the distraction but it was only a momentary one.

"Well a place can only be so interesting once I'm gone."

"Interesting is a word that could definitely be used."

"See, I knew you liked me." Nicu smirked as Devin's face colored. Oh yes, he was very teasable.

"I never said I disliked you, Nicolae."

Nicu knew it was time to move in for the kill. He leaned forward and tilted Devin's chin upwards with his hand.

"Well I like you."

Bingo. The moment those words left Nicolae's mouth Devin's nose let out a small spurt and he fell backwards in a dead faint. A snicker left Nicu's mouth and he snapped a picture with his handy dandy camera before rearranging the younger man into a less harmful position.

((AN: Shameless self insert time. Hey, it's an MMO. How can I not self insert just a little bit?))

"Nicu!"

A female voice called from outside the shop. Nicolae turned around and leaned his upper body to see who it was. It was one of the many young Gaians he had employed at sometime to do his dirty work. Nicu turned on the charm.

"Zero, my favorite customer. And what can I get such a lovely lady on this beautiful night. Can I interest you in an Alnulurua's Rose?" He pulled the questionable flower from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Er, I'll just take some Ring Buf….is that a dead body?!" She shrieked and pointed at Devin laying on the floor.

Nicu clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down kid, you wanna get us all in trouble?"

The girl flashed a not so discreet look at the guards, who were looking at the curiously. Next she shifted her eyes towards Nicu.

"Okay um, yeah. Whatever you're involved in… count me out. Just give me some Ring Buffer please?"

Nicolae tossed her the container and she shoved some Gaia Cash into his hand before darting away. Maybe he should have told her it wasn't a dead body. But where would the fun in that have been?

An hour must have passed before Nicolae started to go insane with boredom. There weren't many customers this time have night and his entertainment was still out cold. Nicu moved so that he was sitting by Devin's head.

He flicked one of the horn like bumps on the other man's head hoping for some sort of reaction but he got none. Nicolae huffed and set about observing Devin. The tattoos were all perfectly done and his many piercing fit his face well. Sleeping (well, knocked out) Devin looked much younger. Nicolae briefly mused that Devin would still look like a teen without all the metal in his face.

Yeah, Nicu supposed the other guy was kind of cute.

A clock chimed from one of the many cluttered shelves. It was time for the shift change at the gate to Zen Gardens.

It was Nicolae's last chance to be devlish and he took full advantage off it.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Nicolae pressed his lips to Devin's just as Devin's eyes were fluttering open from his words. (How had that woken him up when flick him hadn't, anyways?)

Devin's whole body stiffened and inside Nicu was cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West. He pulled away slowly and took great pleasure in the dazed look on Devin's face.

"Up and at 'em, man."

Nicu excited the shop and Devin followed him in a trance. The older of the two picked up a box like Devin had arrived with and shoved it back into his hands. The gate was clear, but it would only be that way for a minute or two.

"Later," Nicolae said in parting as he pushed Devin towards the gate.

"Goodbye, Nicu."

Nicolae grinned at that. Dazed or not, Devin had never called him Nicu before.

Devin's trip back to Durem was spent in a zombiefied state. Once he got passed the gate, the man had nothing to worry about. For some reason the Animated never attacked him. Natasha theorized it was because they were scared of him.

The time it took to get between the towns was roughly three hours on foot and when Devin arrived back at Skin Tyte it was 2:18am. His head hadn't cleared up at all. The only thing he could think about was Nicolae's lips on his own.

Natasha had her feet propped on the front desk and a mini tv in her lap playing "All My Gaians" when Devin finally decided to grace her with his presence. She was standing in a split second with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell, Devin! I was worried about you, you little bitch!"

A mumble that might have been a "Sorry, Babe" left his mouth. He passed by her and sat at the counter, setting the box down with a sigh.

His eyes glazed over and off into fantasy land he went. Natasha sighed, frustrated.

"Did you run into Lance?"

"Who?" Devin asked.

Natasha took a step back. Now she was worried. Devin had his spacey episodes but this was bad. She tried waving her hand in front of his face but nothing happened. Natasha shrugged her shoulders before sliding the box in front of her and opening it.

Inside were a bunch of knock-off Inari's Beads.

"…Uh, Devin?"

----Back in Barton----

Nicolae sifted through the facial jewelry in the box with a smile on his face. Looks like Devin would have to venture to Barton yet again. What a shame.

-----Meanwhile, in the forums----

"I've seen some things man, I've seen some _things." A very disturbed Zero posted in the CB._

_Bound: And thus, Devin forgets Lance, Nicu has a new hobby and I was entertained for a whole two hours writing this. The End._


End file.
